


[Podfic of] Life on Mars

by isweedan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:17:42] Author's Summary: Adam, Neil, and time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Life on Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life on Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231157) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> With the new album promo picking up I am in such an 'ILU ADAMMMMM' mood. So I wanted to make an Adam podfic and this fic just makes me so happy. It is full of all the happy making. Also: time travel! \o/

**Length**  0:17:42

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Life%20on%20Mars.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Life%20on%20Mars.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
